


Puissant

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [55]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are Ahsoka's masters, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Fluff, Gen, Grandmaster and Grandpadawan bonding, anakin is the chosen one, and as a result is very loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Puissant- powerful; mightyAnakin is very loud and as a result, Obi-Wan has the best shields in the order, so when he notices Ahsoka showing signs of a headache, he does something about it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 74





	Puissant

**Author's Note:**

> One of my goals as a fanfiction writer is to do my best to outline things that may be confusing to someone who is coming into the world of fanfiction from the visual media. So here it is, my best explanation for bonds.  
> So a Jedi has the ability to make bonds, or basically a telepathic link to another. Depending on the fanfiction, you can only send feelings, in others you can send words. It is sometimes visualized as strings connecting the person together and is usually between Master and Padawan only. However, just go with whatever the writer is doing for their story.   
> As an extension of that, there are things called shielding. Basically, it's blocking other force users from getting inside your head, or simply blocking your thoughts from going down your bond with someone else. Defer to the writer's interpretation of it for further information.   
> I don't know if bonds/shielding actually comes from any form of cannon or if it is just something the fandom has come up with. Either way, it is rather widespread and, from experience, it can be rather confusing coming into it so I hope this helped!

Anakin was special, everyone knew this. All it took was a glancing brush of his presence and you could tell he was exceptionally powerful. During Anakin’s apprenticeship, Obi-Wan daily received reports of Anakin doing something that, by all means, should not have been able to do. In one memorable instance he somehow managed to leap, not the 4 meters the padawans were supposed to be practicing, but nearly 20, scaring the poor senior padawan who was doing the higher aerial course. The Senior Padawan fell, he was fine, but he sure didn’t forget the instance. 

Anakin was also exceptionally loud. Despite Obi-Wan’s efforts to teach him to shield, his thoughts could easily overwhelm anyone, and having a bond with him didn’t help. As a result, Obi-Wan built up the best shields in the order, topping even Yoda himself. 

So, when he noticed Ahsoka was repeatedly messaging her temples during a briefing a few weeks into her apprenticeship, Obi-Wan realized that her bond to Anakin was strong enough that she was getting headaches. Resolving to meditate with her afterward, Obi-Wan returned his focus to the briefing.

* * *

“Padawan Tano.”

“Master Kenobi?”

“Would you come with me for a moment?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Ok.”

Obi-Wan led the padawan to his temporary quarters on the Resolute until they rendezvous with the Negotiator later that 10-day. He let her in, motioning for her to sit on the chair at his desk. He, in turn, sat on the bed. 

“You are receiving headaches from your bond with Anakin.”

Her bright blue eyes widened and then turned inquisitive. “How did you know?”

“I had the same problem when he was a Padawan. If you want, I can meditate with you and show you how to strengthen your shields to at the very least quiet him to only nagging.”

Ahsoka nodded eagerly and Obi-Wan slipped off of the bed and onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. Soon the padawan mirrored him and Obi-Wan took her hands into his as the physical contact helped guide.

20 minutes later the both of them resurfaced from the joint meditation. Ahsoka blearily opened her eyes and smiled a bright, “Thank you, Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, “I take that it worked?”

“Yeah!” Ahsoka responded, trying, and failing to keep a Jedi composure. “I can hear my own thoughts!”

“That’s great progress. However, you will need to regularly meditate to strengthen your shields and build them even harder.”

Ahsoka deflated at the mention of meditation but soon she was smiling, standing up, and waving goodbye. “Bye Master Kenobi! I have to meet Skyguy in the hanger!” 

With that, she was gone and Obi-Wan smiled, feeling exceptionally warm. Turning inward, he noticed a weak fledgling bond between him and Ahsoka. He stroked his beard. “Curious.” 


End file.
